Hate Aomine, love Aomine
by silverblade12
Summary: Kise is starting to hate Aomine after losing to him. Will Aomine go to make things better for his own sake? Takes place at episode 25. Yaoi.
1. I'll be Fine

"Game over!" the referee shouted.

It hurts like hell. Whenever he tries to stand up from the court, pain rips through his legs, which would give in underneath him.

"Both teams, line up!"

Kise has really overdone it this time, although it doesn't matter anymore, since all efforts are wasted. As well as the pain, the overwhelming sensation of losing brought tears to Kise's eyes. He tries to hold them back, but they only roll down his cheeks without any intention of stopping. He didn't want to cry in front of the one who defeated him and his team. He didn't want to cry in front of _Aomine_. The blue- haired basketball player's words still echoed through Kise's mind. _"You will never beat me. My style of basketball isn't designed to rely on my teammates." _Kise made another attempt to stand from where he fell, so he could assemble with the rest of the team to bow, signalling the end of a fair game.

"Can you stand?" A voice broke his train of thoughts. Kise blinked a few times, trying to clear his blurred vision. Standing before him was Kasamatsu, with an outstretched hand to provide Kise with help. Seeing Kise wasn't going to answer him any time soon, he picked him up, which surprised Kise, and started to walk towards the rest of their team, letting him use his body for support. "At least my current teammates actually care about me." Kise thought.

"Senpai, I- I could've done better. If I had done better, no one would be suffering right now. As the team's ace, I-" As Kise finally started to speak, Kasamatsu cut him off. Knowing Kise, he would probably blame their loss on himself.

"Kise, like you said, you tried your best. We all did. If there's a reason to why we lost, then it would simply be because they are more skilled then we are. So let's leave this game without any regrets, okay?"

They lined up with their team. Kise nodded, his mind cleared a bit and he had calmed down to his senpai's gentle words, and gave a slight smile, to show them that he would be okay. Kasamatsu and the rest felt relieved a bit. Now he won't blame their loss on himself.

"98 to 110, Touou Academy wins!" the referee said. "Bow!"

"Thank you very much!" both teams said in unison.

Touou walked out of the court, followed by Kaijou in the same fashion, although Kaijou, especially their ace, was shadowed by grave- looking faces.

"Look, Kise, you did well. It's not your fault that- "Kasamatsu said before Kise interrupted him.

"Senpai, don't worry, I'll be fine." Kise replied swiftly, before walking in another direction from the rest of his team, heading back home.


	2. Hopelessly in love

He is definitely not fine. Kise's mental state basically collapsed when he got home. His tears, which he managed to stop, started flowing down his cheeks again, and immediately he dumped his bag on the floor and crashed onto the sofa. He laid flat on the sofa, which obviously didn't fit him since his injured legs were hanging off the side. Kise brought an arm to his face, covering his eyes, in attempt to stop his tears. They weren't rolling down his cheeks only because Kaijou lost the game, but also because it has been such a long time since Kise last lost a match. Actually, he couldn't even _remember_ when the last time was he lost an official match with his team. He had forgotten how painful it was. But the other reason why he is in such an emotional wreck is because he has lost sight of who Aomine actually was. Who knew he would be such a jerk now. Kise remembers how he even had a crush on him. Well, at least how he _used_ to have a crush on him. Back in Teikou, Aomine used to love basketball so much, and played in matches with a huge innocent smile. He was so skilled and talented even amongst Teikou members, which inspired Kise to play basketball. He respected him. Unlike other sports, he led him to truly enjoy it, and made him determined to beat the man he respected so much.

And look at Aomine now. He's gotten so talented that he couldn't even find a worthy opponent. _Too _talented. Aomine's words after the match are still carved into Kise's brain. _Your basketball will never beat mine._ Kise understands the meaning behind those words. You can never beat me. No matter how hard you try. The blonde could feel the tanned basketball player laughing silently at him. _God_ he hated Aomine. Kise wanted Aomine to treat him as an equal. Someone who he could go fully out against. Kise wanted to be worthy of a value in Aomine's eyes. Kise wants the man he respects to respect him as well.

"Wait...what? The man I respect? Oh god no, I don't respect him. I hate him. Why would I even care about what values I hold in Aomine's eyes anyway? I'm supposed to hate him... yeah... I hate him." Kise thought, having a mental battle with himself.

But Kise knew, in the back of his mind, he just couldn't hate that bluenette. All he wanted was to mean something to Aomine, and by losing that match, he wasn't even getting close. Perhaps his feelings for him still lurks there somewhere in his heart? Maybe the little crush of his turned into something much bigger? No, scratch that. Kise is desperate for his attention, although he denies it himself.

Without realising, he fell hopelessly in love Aomine.


	3. Hatred?

As Kaijou left the stadium, Touou academy is still waiting for a certain ace to get ready.

"Aomine, what are you waiting for?!"

"Shut up Satsuki. Quite your whinging. I was only getting a drink." replied Aomine lazily, lifting a hand to scratch his head, while the other held a bottle of energy drink, and yawned.

"That attitude of his! Captain! How do you even deal with him?!" shouted an angry Wakamatsu, waving a clenched fist in the air.

Aomine merely raised an eyebrow at him, looking amused. "Like you could talk."

Before Wakamatsu can explode in fury, Imayoshi stopped him.

"Calm down would you. And about what you said earlier, well, you're wrong. I don't deal with it. I ignore it and try to block it out." said the captain in his sly voice as he readjusted his glasses with two fingers. Then, he added mentally, '_Well that goes for you too_.', as he looked over to Wakamatsu who was cursing under his breath.

"Sorry! I'm very sorry!" Sakurai said apologetically as he bowed a few times. "I'm very sorry!"

'_Yep, this team is definitely full of weirdos.'_ Imayoshi thought. "Well seeing that everyone is ready, let's get going, shall we?" he said, although more like in a stating tone, rather than asking, and they walked out off the stadium.

"To celebrate our victory, would anyone like to eat out?" asked one of the third-years.

"Sounds good to me," agreed the rest of the team.

"Nah. I have better things to do." Aomine grunted as he started walking off towards the left. "I'm leaving."

"Geez." Momoi muttered under her breath, while Sakurai was repeatedly bowing and saying 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!'

"Sakurai, it's not your fault that Aomine is a jerk." Imayoshi said, wearing his usual smile on his face.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Wakamatsu shouted, once again waving his fist around in the air.

'This team is chaotic.' Imayoshi thought. 'I wonder what will happen to this team when the third years graduate.' After all, there has to be someone who holds together this team of crazy people.

"Then let's head over to the sushi place. It's quite close." Someone suggested. "Momoi- san, will you be joining us?"

"Sorry, I can't. Mum has already called, telling me to be home for dinner." Momoi waved as she turned and left. "See you guys at school!"

Imayoshi watched as both Aomine's and Momoi's shadows faded from the light and disappear. 'I'm looking forward to see who will get chosen to be the next captain.' He thought. When Aomine gets to his third year, he definitely won't be made the captain. Although he isn't as cruel as the Imayoshi himself, his words can be really harsh sometimes. He remembers how upset Kise Ryouta was after the match. 'Aomine's words really stung, didn't it.' He thought and chuckled quietly to himself. 'Oh, of course, they were all quite at loss after the game, weren't they.'

* * *

That 'something better to do' was actually going to visit Kise. Aomine grunted. 'I'm not making any sense. Who beats their opponent in a match and then checks to see if they're okay an hour later?' Aomine's mind raced as he walked towards his former teammate's home. Despite what people think, the bluenette isn't actually that stupid- well, at least not that oblivious. Obviously, he saw the state Kise was in, and the way his tears rolled relentlessly down his cheeks. Yes, Kise regularly cried when people teased and made fun of him. Yes, he was annoying like that. But this time it's different. He was used to seeing Kise in a forever cheerful state, that when he cried like that, it felt like something stabbed him in his chest. 'Aah shit. Was I too harsh on my words?' Aomine's pace suddenly sped up. 'I'm so stupid' Aomine sighed, clearly pissed at himself. 'I was too caught up in the moment of winning against Kise. I didn't actually mean what I said to him!' Aomine suddenly stopped to a halt and froze in place as a thought suddenly stuck him. 'What if Kise hates me now?' Dread filled him. Just because they are not in the same team anymore doesn't mean he doesn't care about him. After all he does care for him. Very much actually. And no, he has no intention of getting anyone to hate him, especially one of his best friends, well at least his former best friend. Aomine suddenly sped up and was going at a small jog. 'Oh fuck' he though as realization fell upon him. The existence of his friendship with Kise depends entirely on this visit.


End file.
